


Странное поведение

by Hypothetical



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Slash, Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypothetical/pseuds/Hypothetical
Summary: Последнее время многие начали замечать странное поведение России. Вечное что-то записывает в свой блокнот, иногда зарисовывает. На конгрессе на всех смотрит и подмечает любое взаимодействие между странами. Сказать что это немного пугает, значит, сильно преуменьшить(Работа написана по заявке - https://ficbook.net/requests/491706)
Relationships: China/Japan, USSR/Third Reich, United Kingdom/France
Kudos: 5





	Странное поведение

Россия нехотя, но всё же признал — он шиппер.

Всё началось с невинной шутки Беларуси про то, что Третий Рейх также сильно ненавидит СССР, как и любит. Шутка шуткой, но из-за этого Россия начал замечать, как Рейх смотрит на Союз, как с ним разговаривает и ведёт себя с ним. Ему казалось, что бывшие враги так себя не ведут, слишком уж они любезны друг другу. Если сначала Рос в шутку начал их представлять как влюблённых, то теперь его фантазия представляет такое только перед началом… просто перед началом. Он даже завёл свой блокнотик. Ничем он не примечательный, обычного чёрного цвета. Внутри он хранит небольшие почеркушки и рассказики своих «жертв» шиппа. Там пока только СССР и Третий Рейх. И на первое время он решил, что ему хватит. Раз в день он писал какие-нибудь идеи для рассказиков. Рисунки, которые были на полях страниц для веселья, стали медленно превращаться в мини комиксы. И для каноничности характеров СССР и Рейха, он начал за ними тайно наблюдать. В итоге, когда-то глупая шутка переросла в настоящее хобби России. И он не может и дня провести без представлений различных ситуаций с Союзом и Рейхом. Но единственное, что оставалось неизменным в этих рассказах, так это концовка горячая и страстная концовка, от которой Союзу стало бы плохо, а Рейх прилюдно казнил, но кто сказал, что об этом должны все знать?

***

Сегодня должен состояться конгресс, куда Россия старался не идти, так как он не считал проведение там своего времени целесообразным. Но Америка ему пригрозила, что если он не придёт и в этот раз, то новых санкций ему не избежать, ведь есть проблемы, которые нельзя решить без него. И нехотя он туда направляется, случайно взяв с собой блокнот и старый изгрызенный карандаш. Придумывая новые идеи, зубы России ни щадили ни один пишущий предмет, однако этот предмет оказался самым стойким, из-за чего Россия начал невольно испытывать к нему уважение. Блокнот немного потрёпанный, и благодаря Японии, он украшен различными наклейками. Да они детские, из-за чего кажется, что блокнот принадлежит ребёнку, но это для него большой плюс, ведь внешность обманчива.  
Когда Россия зашла в зал, он заметил, что Германия и Великобритания уже здесь были.

— Вау, неужели сюда пришёл Раша? Германия, мне кажется? — удивился Британия и потряс за плечо не менее ошарашенного Германию, — и что же заставило тебя прийти сюда?

— Меня не было всего на двух собраниях, а вы без меня и дня не можете, — ответил Рос и сел за своё место, положив блокнот рядом с собой.

— Вообще-то тебе как члену совета нужно присутствовать на всех собраниях, иначе тебя могут выгнать, — уточнил Германия и злобно посмотрел на Россию, — также у нас есть проблема, которую без тебя нам нельзя решить.

Что за проблема, про которую все говорят, Россия решил не уточнять, на собрании узнает. Он взглянул на свой блокнот и задумался, что не осталось без внимания.

— Что это за блокнот? — спросил Германия.

— Новая русская разработка — Тетрадь смерти. Всякий, чьё имя запишу, в течении дня умрёт от сердечного приступа, — ответил Россия холодным и без эмоциональным голосом.

— Это же ведь шутка? — уточнил Великобритания.

— Давай я запишу твоё имя и посмотрим, — усмехнулся Рос.

От этой усмешки Германии стало немного страшно и он посмотрел на Британию, но увидел что тот смотрит на него не менее напуганным взглядом. После чего они немного отодвинулись от своих мест и чуть плотнее прижались друг другу. Всё это не осталось без внимания РФ и решил записать это в блокнот:

Германия: маленькая ложечка. Любит Британию, пьёт с ~~него~~ ним чай. Дико обижен на Британи из-за того, что вышел из ЕС.

Великобритания: Большая ложка. Мстит Гере за санкции.

Рядом с надписями Рос нарисовал их вместе держащихся за руки. И пока никого нет, он решил нарисовать небольшой рисунок.

— Привет, Ру, что рисуешь? — от неожиданного вопроса Японии, Россия упал со стула.

— А? Ничего! — ответил РФ и спрятал блокнот за собой, — и зачем так пугать?

— Прости, но просто почти все собрались, разговаривают друг с другом, обсуждают всякое, а ты угрюмый сидишь здесь и рисуешь что-то. Германия говорит, что это твой личный блокнот смерти и ты записываешь всех.

— Что? Нет, просто я пришёл сюда очень рано решил занять себя чем-нибудь, — сказал Рос и сел обратно, спрятав блокнот.

Япония хотела попросить показать ей блокнот, но Россия опустил шапку до носа, показывая, что разговаривать он сейчас не намерен. Со вздохом Япония села на своё место дожидаясь Америки, он единственный кто сейчас опаздывал.  
Когда Япония зашла, она увидела, что все кто здесь сидели поприветствовали её, все кроме России. Это конечно было всегда, но он хотя бы одаривал взглядом прибывшего. Британия с Германией сказали, что он так сидит с самого начала. И никто не решился с ним разговаривать, ведь он смотрел на них уничтожающим взглядом и никому не хотелось, чтобы на него так посмотрели. Япония подумала, что все преувеличивают и решила поздороваться с ним лично. На что Германия пожелал удачи и сказал ей не удивляться, если она внезапно умрёт от сердечного приступа.  
Из мыслей Японию вытащил звук открывающихся дверей. Это был Америка.

— Хелло, ребят, — поприветствовав всех присутствующих, он заметил одну страну, которая пряталась от всех шапкой, — Ого, кого я вижу, сама Раша сюда прибыла! Не хочешь объяснить своё долгое отсутствие?

Россия поправил шапку и посмотрел на Штаты.

— Не твоё дело, пендос, ты мне лучше скажи, что за проблема, из-за которой мне пришлось идти сюда?

— Я отвечу тебе на все твои вопросы, но всё постепенно! Сначала, — США пошёл к Франции, — я хочу перед всеми сказать, что, Франци, мой хороший. Я люблю тебя!

От данного заявления Россия поперхнулся воздухом.

— Чего? — прохрипел Рос.

— Америка решил помочь Франции, чтобы его валовый продукт был востребован за границей, — шепнула Япония.

Всё. Приехали. Теперь Россия слышит свою фантазию, а не реальных людей. Ещё немного и он начнёт их видеть, как в своих фантазиях. Хотя ОТП Франции и Америки, звучит неплохо.  
_Благодаря Америке, Франция смог исправить свою тяжёлую экономическую ситуацию, и он не может оставить Америку без благодарности. После его помощи Франция зовёт его к себе и спрашивает как он может ответить ему. После чего Америка поднимает лицо Франции за подбородок и целует. Франция не против и поддаётся Штатам, тот углубляет поцелуй. Прерывая поцелуй, Америка оставляет засосы на шее Франции, пока последний старается убирать всё лишнее со стола. Франция просит не томить Америку и уже начать, на что Америка лишь усмехается и продолжает медленно возбуждать Францию. США берёт инициативу в свои руки и снимает с себя и своего партнёра одежду._

— Земля вызывает Рашу, — перед лицом Роса появляется рука, которая машет из стороны в сторону, — ты вообще слышал о чём мы говорили?

Россия огляделся и увидел что на него смотрят все присутствующие. Америка убрала руку и смотрит на РФ.

— А? Я задумался, можешь повторить?

— Нам нужно, чтобы ты проголосовал за новую реформу предложенную Великобританией и твой голос здесь решающий.

— А самим решить нельзя? Причём здесь я? — возмутился Рос. Из-за этой глупой ерунды ему пришлось бросить свой рисунок по СССР и Третьему Рейху, а он потратил более тридцати шести часов только на позы и черновой вариант их лиц, когда они смотрят друг на друга.

— Ты один из главных членов совета, — напомнил США.

— А, бля.

— Что?

— Ах, да, говорю, — буркнул РФ и взял бумаги

После того как подпись была поставлена, собрание было окончено и Россия первым вышел из зала, проверив не забыл ли он блокнот. Подойдя к лифту, он нажал на кнопку и открыл блокнот для записи нового ОТП.  
Когда лифт приехал и Россия зашёл внутрь к нему присоединился США.

— Спасибо, что подписал. Без него нам было бы туго. — заговорил Америка

— Да ладно, это было необходимо. Да и вряд ли моя подпись что-нибудь решила. Там уже было четыре подписи из пяти, — произнёс РФ и нажал на кнопку первого этажа.

***

После шести собраний. России было уже мало лишь одного блокнотика. У него уже было более четырёх книжечек и те только с рисунками, с разными степенями развратности. Наиболее любимые пары иногда получали свои мини истории с всегда одинаковым концом. Вся его комната была увешана этими рисунками. Также он завёл пару толстых тетрадей для записи своих рассказов. Его самые любимые были: Китай и Япония — на пути к объединению, Америка и Франция — стол переговоров, и СССР с Рейхом — одной войной дело не кончается. Его наблюдения также не прекращались, благодаря чему его рассказы выглядят более живо и естественно. Или канонично, если хотите.  
Однако у всего этого есть и обратная медаль. Многие из членов совета замечают на себе холодный и дикий взгляд России от чего им становится неуютно. И те стараются его избегать. Также им кажется что у Роса появилась какая-то серьёзная проблема, и это так. Ему целую неделю не приходило вдохновение из-за чего пришлось довольствоваться лишь старым, но душа просит нового и горячего, всё интересное было использовано, и не раз. Клише, которые приносили радость и желание большего, теперь приносит лишь отвращение или равнодушие.  
У России началась ломка.  
Ему нужно было придумать что-то революционное, что-то, что заставит его писать пока не сотрутся пальцы, что-то из-за чего его руки не смогут держать карандаш, когда тот будет рисовать. Но что?  
Отсюда и пошла велика Российская депрессия.  
Рос не выходил из дома больше месяца, пытаясь найти что-нибудь новое. Часть работ он выбросил, посчитав их просто неприемлемыми для своего священного ОТП. Каждый раз, когда его звали на прогулку он отказывался аргументируя плохим самочувствием. Оно у него и вправду было. Гоняясь за новой идеей, Россия могла не спать днями, про приём пищи он вспоминал, когда падал в обмороки. Может они были и обусловлены недосыпом, но после того как он просыпался его живот урчал.  
Когда Рос вышел на улицу за покупкой пропитания, он не был готов встретиться лицом к лицу с солнцем из-за чего пришлось возвращаться домой и брать солнечные очки. Только с ними он смог дойти до магазина. Там ему не посчастливилось встретить свою сестру Украину, которая была встревожена состоянием брата. Не каждый день увидишь человека, на котором одежда висит, а мешки под глазами видно даже сквозь очки. Также её очень сильно удивил рацион питания России. Если раньше он в основном брал ингредиенты для своего любимого супа и что-нибудь к чаю, то теперь там были несколько упаковок лапши быстрого питания. Только ей хотелось сказать о вреде такой еды, Россия тут же развернулся и ушёл на кассу.  
Попытки прийти к нему в гости всегда терпели неудачу. Если раньше он был не особо против гостей, то теперь любой прибывший, который стучался в дверь, мог быть награждён громким её хлопком. Или разбитым носом, здесь как повезёт.  
Но так вечно быть не могло и «прогуляв» очередной конгресс терпение главных членов совета лопнуло. Они прислали ему указ, что если на следующем собрании его не будет, то его исключат из совета без права на восстановление. Теперь у России попросту нет выбора. И нужно собираться и идти туда.  
Для начала нужно было привести себя в более-менее человеческий вид. И решил сходить в душ смыть с себя огромное количество краски, которое покрывало всё его тело. Попытки рисовать он не бросал, однако, после очередной неудачи, он, в сердцах, кидал баночки с краской на пол и подбирал обратно. После душа он заметил, как сильно разбиты руки. Мда, падать в квартире в обмороки очень опасно для рук, ибо они всегда будут покрыты синяками и небольшими порезами. Наверно, порезы появились после того, когда он относил стаканчик с кисточками к раковине и организм, который не выдерживал трое суток без сна, сдался. Интересно, сколько он тогда проспал, что кровь успела забограветь и закрыть раны?  
На кухне Рос достал аптечку, обработал и забинтовал раны. Теперь нужно выбрать нормальную одежду, если он выйдет в открытой все увидят бинты, подумают, что он режется ему и без того проблем хватает. Поэтому выбор пал на любимую водолазку серого цвета с длинными рукавами и воротником. Идеально. Теперь возникла небольшая проблема, в плане штанов. Из-за необычной диеты, РФ очень сильно похудел, и если у водолазки есть свойство растягиваться, благодаря чему, можно выбрать на пару размеров меньше и она со временем станет как раз, то у штанов такой удобной функции нет. Придётся искать какие-нибудь старые приличные, и что не мало важно — чистые, штаны. Но ничего такого не было. Поэтому пришлось надеть приличные спортивные треники. Обув старые ботинки, Россия дополнил образ шапкой-ушанкой. Без неё его образ, казался ему чуждым.  
Перед тем как выйти из дома Рос подумал взять блокнот, кто знает, вдруг ему снизойдёт вдохновение и он сделает новые очерки, но если его не будет, то он пройдёт с блокноти, где нарисованы и описаны различные непотребства про других. Он решил взять, новый ничем не испорченный блокнот. Небольшая книжечка на сорок страниц без яркой обложки. Она ему и не нужна, ведь главное не то, что снаружи — а что внутри.

Через двадцать минут Россия прибыл на место назначения и зашёл в зал. В нём сидели уже все участники и явно его только и ждали, что немного странно, ведь собрание должно начаться только через пять минут.

— Мы уже подумали, что ты умер, — воскликнул Британия.

— Не дождёшься, — буркнул Россия и сел за своё место, положив рядом с собой блокнот. Если кто его возьмёт, то ничего провокационного не увидит, — что же такого произошло, что без меня прям жить нельзя?

***

После собрания Россия вышел очень удручённым. Все на этом собрании словно сговорились и решили никак с друг другом нормально не взаимодействовать. Максимум, что ему удалось подметить, это только взволнованный взгляд сестры на себе.  
Как только Рос подошёл к лифту, он нажал на кнопку и начал его ждать. Казалось, что он ползёт медленней улитки. Настолько медленно, что к нему успел прийти Америка и начать разговор.

— Я рад, что ты пришёл.

— Ага, я тоже, — ответил Рос и посмотрел на табло лифта, он на восьмом этаже. Может воспользоваться другим?

— Слушай, а зачем тебе был нужен блокнот, если ты сегодня в нём ничего не писал? — после этого вопроса РФ хотел пойти пешочком по лестнице, да и плюсом полезно для здоровья.

— Я думал, что сегодня будет что-то реально интересное, а вы всего лишь целых два часа обсуждали проблемы без их решения.

— Можно было бы предложить их решения, мы бы с удовольствием послушали, — выдал Америка. Десятый этаж, наконец-то.

После того как Россия с США зашли в лифт никто не попросил их придержать двери. Странно, в зале осталось двадцать человек, на момент ухода России, и только Америка вышел после него.  
Отойдя в угол кабины, Рос вздохнул и посмотрел на блокнот. Ничего. Хобби ничего не приносит и теперь его жизнь будет пуста и безрадостна, как и раньше.  
Лифт остановился, только Россия хотел выйти, как тут же его остановил Америка.

— Раша, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.

— Извини, Штасек, но мы с тобой не встречаемся, чтобы говорить такие фразы, — сказал Рос и хотел уйти, но увидел, что двери лифта закрыты, посмотрев на панель управления, увидел, что Штаты нажал кнопку остановки лифта, они застряли на четвёртом этаже, — что за приколы?

— Говорю же, нам надо поговорить.

— Либо ты меня выпускаешь сам, либо я ломаю твою руку и нажимаю кнопку сам.

— Это будет считаться нападением.

— А это считается удержанием в заложниках.

Отпустив руку России, Америка прижался спиной к панели.

— Россия, в последнее время ты ведёшь себя странно, это заметил не только я, но и остальные, — начал Америка и заметил, что Россия начал набирать что-то по телефону, — ты кому?

— Лифтёру. Раз ты не хочешь по хорошему…- не успел закончить РФ как тут же к нему подошёл Америка и начал отбирать телефон, — не смей!

— У тебя нет даже сил сопротивляться мне, хотя раньше ты мог отбиваться сразу от троих, — заметил Америка и тянул руку вниз, в которой был телефон.

— Да потому что с вами сил никогда не посасёшься, — телефон перелетел в другую руку, — отстань ты, бета-версия Комина¹.

Америка дёрнул за рукав, где находился телефон, но увидел, что под рукавом находятся бинты и с ошарашенным видом отошёл от него.

— Ты режешь себя?

— Нет! Я просто упал со стаканчиком, когда шёл к раковине, и он разбился!

— Как так нужно упасть, чтобы располосовать себе обе руки? — и воспользовавшись запинкой России, он выхватил телефон и отключил его.

— Верни!

— Только после того когда ты мне расскажешь что происходит!

Россия с удовольствием сказал бы, но не мог же он рассказать, что шипперит всех, пишет по ним рассказы и рисует арты. Поэтому стоит выкручиваться из данной ситуации, при этом не запятнав, и не без того не чистую, репутацию. Он уже однажды слышал, что его окрестили, как самого угрюмого, жестокого и холодного человека, которого свет носил.

— Во-первых, я не режусь, я правда упал со стаканчиком и поцарапал руки, могу показать. Ничего серьёзного там нет. Во-вторых, у меня в последнее время были некоторые проблемы, которые я пытался решить, но всё шло прахом и…

— Да? И какие же? Ты всё время прикрываешься проблемами, но никому так и не рассказал, что это за «проблемы».

— Это немного специфические проблемы. И мне стоит решать их одному.

— А может, всё дело в том, что ты сидишь целыми днями и режешься, думая, как наименее болезненно умереть? А этот блокнот, который ты никому не показываешь, наверняка таит в себе всё что с тобой в последнее время происходит! — сделал вывод США. Точно! Блокнот, как он сразу не догадался?

— Хорошо, если ты его считаешь «причиной всех моих бед», то возьми его и ты увидешь, что он полностью пуст и я брал его только для того, чтобы записать сегодняшнее собрание, — Россия протянул блокнот Америке. Тот взял его и открыл.

Блокнот и вправду оказался полностью чистым, за исключением нескольких капель краски в различных местах.

— А теперь будь добр, включи лифт, чтобы мы смогли отправиться по домам.

— Блокнот хоть и чист, но ты мне так и не ответил. Что за проблемы? — Россию это всё достало. Он толкнул Америку в сторону и нажал кнопку запуска лифта.

Америка пытался снова нажать на кнопку, но Россия отстаивал свою позицию и не давал прохода Штатам.  
Защита панели не прошла даром и лифт доехал до первого этажа. После того как Россия выскочила из лифта за ним пошёл Америка. Но Россию волновало другое, его телефон. Выхватив гаджет у злосчастного пендоса, он победоносно пошёл к выходу здания.

— В следующий раз, тебе так просто с рук это не сойдёт и мы возобновим этот разговор!

— Следующего раза не будет.

— Будет, — Америка подбежал к России и вплотную встал к нему, — если не я, то кто-то другой выяснит причину твоего странного поведения. Мы силком выдавим из тебя правду!

— Изнасилование?

— Что? Нет! С чего ты…

— Ну конечно, не всегда всё бывает по обоюдному согласию и иногда бывают жестокие моменты в жизни! — произнёс Россия и посмотрел на Америку, — Штасек, похоже, ты смог решить мою проблему. Я понял, что в жизни не всегда так радужно и светло, и мне стоит спуститься с небес на землю и прибегнуть к насилию.

— Стой! Откуда ты это… — не успел США договорить, как только Россия поцеловал того в лоб и ушёл прочь, — Стоять, Раша! Ты мне должен пообещать, что с людьми ничего плохого не случиться! И объяснить, что происходит!  
Всё началось с невинной шутки Беларуси про то, что Третий Рейх также сильно ненавидит СССР, как и любит. Шутка шуткой, но из-за этого Россия начал замечать, как Рейх смотрит на Союз, как с ним разговаривает и ведёт себя с ним. Ему казалось, что бывшие враги так себя не ведут, слишком уж они любезны друг другу. Если сначала Рос в шутку начал их представлять как влюблённых, то теперь его фантазия представляет такое только перед началом… просто перед началом. Он даже завёл свой блокнотик. Ничем он не примечательный, обычного чёрного цвета. Внутри он хранит небольшие почеркушки и рассказики своих «жертв» шиппа. Там пока только СССР и Третий Рейх. И на первое время он решил, что ему хватит. Раз в день он писал какие-нибудь идеи для рассказиков. Рисунки, которые были на полях страниц для веселья, стали медленно превращаться в мини комиксы. И для каноничности характеров СССР и Рейха, он начал за ними тайно наблюдать. В итоге, когда-то глупая шутка переросла в настоящее хобби России. И он не может и дня провести без представлений различных ситуаций с Союзом и Рейхом. Но единственное, что оставалось неизменным в этих рассказах, так это концовка горячая и страстная концовка, от которой Союзу стало бы плохо, а Рейх прилюдно казнил, но кто сказал, что об этом должны все знать?

***

Сегодня должен состояться конгресс, куда Россия старался не идти, так как он не считал проведение там своего времени целесообразным. Но Америка ему пригрозила, что если он не придёт и в этот раз, то новых санкций ему не избежать, ведь есть проблемы, которые нельзя решить без него. И нехотя он туда направляется, случайно взяв с собой блокнот и старый изгрызенный карандаш. Придумывая новые идеи, зубы России ни щадили ни один пишущий предмет, однако этот предмет оказался самым стойким, из-за чего Россия начал невольно испытывать к нему уважение. Блокнот немного потрёпанный, и благодаря Японии, он украшен различными наклейками. Да они детские, из-за чего кажется, что блокнот принадлежит ребёнку, но это для него большой плюс, ведь внешность обманчива.  
Когда Россия зашла в зал, он заметил, что Германия и Великобритания уже здесь были.

— Вау, неужели сюда пришёл Раша? Германия, мне кажется? — удивился Британия и потряс за плечо не менее ошарашенного Германию, — и что же заставило тебя прийти сюда?

— Меня не было всего на двух собраниях, а вы без меня и дня не можете, — ответил Рос и сел за своё место, положив блокнот рядом с собой.

— Вообще-то тебе как члену совета нужно присутствовать на всех собраниях, иначе тебя могут выгнать, — уточнил Германия и злобно посмотрел на Россию, — также у нас есть проблема, которую без тебя нам нельзя решить.

Что за проблема, про которую все говорят, Россия решил не уточнять, на собрании узнает. Он взглянул на свой блокнот и задумался, что не осталось без внимания.

— Что это за блокнот? — спросил Германия.

— Новая русская разработка — Тетрадь смерти. Всякий, чьё имя запишу, в течении дня умрёт от сердечного приступа, — ответил Россия холодным и без эмоциональным голосом.

— Это же ведь шутка? — уточнил Великобритания.

— Давай я запишу твоё имя и посмотрим, — усмехнулся Рос.

От этой усмешки Германии стало немного страшно и он посмотрел на Британию, но увидел что тот смотрит на него не менее напуганным взглядом. После чего они немного отодвинулись от своих мест и чуть плотнее прижались друг другу. Всё это не осталось без внимания РФ и решил записать это в блокнот:

Германия: маленькая ложечка. Любит Британию, пьёт с ~~него~~ ним чай. Дико обижен на Британи из-за того, что вышел из ЕС.

Великобритания: Большая ложка. Мстит Гере за санкции.

Рядом с надписями Рос нарисовал их вместе держащихся за руки. И пока никого нет, он решил нарисовать небольшой рисунок.

— Привет, Ру, что рисуешь? — от неожиданного вопроса Японии, Россия упал со стула.

— А? Ничего! — ответил РФ и спрятал блокнот за собой, — и зачем так пугать?

— Прости, но просто почти все собрались, разговаривают друг с другом, обсуждают всякое, а ты угрюмый сидишь здесь и рисуешь что-то. Германия говорит, что это твой личный блокнот смерти и ты записываешь всех.

— Что? Нет, просто я пришёл сюда очень рано решил занять себя чем-нибудь, — сказал Рос и сел обратно, спрятав блокнот.

Япония хотела попросить показать ей блокнот, но Россия опустил шапку до носа, показывая, что разговаривать он сейчас не намерен. Со вздохом Япония села на своё место дожидаясь Америки, он единственный кто сейчас опаздывал.  
Когда Япония зашла, она увидела, что все кто здесь сидели поприветствовали её, все кроме России. Это конечно было всегда, но он хотя бы одаривал взглядом прибывшего. Британия с Германией сказали, что он так сидит с самого начала. И никто не решился с ним разговаривать, ведь он смотрел на них уничтожающим взглядом и никому не хотелось, чтобы на него так посмотрели. Япония подумала, что все преувеличивают и решила поздороваться с ним лично. На что Германия пожелал удачи и сказал ей не удивляться, если она внезапно умрёт от сердечного приступа.  
Из мыслей Японию вытащил звук открывающихся дверей. Это был Америка.

— Хелло, ребят, — поприветствовав всех присутствующих, он заметил одну страну, которая пряталась от всех шапкой, — Ого, кого я вижу, сама Раша сюда прибыла! Не хочешь объяснить своё долгое отсутствие?

Россия поправил шапку и посмотрел на Штаты.

— Не твоё дело, пендос, ты мне лучше скажи, что за проблема, из-за которой мне пришлось идти сюда?

— Я отвечу тебе на все твои вопросы, но всё постепенно! Сначала, — США пошёл к Франции, — я хочу перед всеми сказать, что, Франци, мой хороший. Я люблю тебя!

От данного заявления Россия поперхнулся воздухом.

— Чего? — прохрипел Рос.

— Америка решил помочь Франции, чтобы его валовый продукт был востребован за границей, — шепнула Япония.

Всё. Приехали. Теперь Россия слышит свою фантазию, а не реальных людей. Ещё немного и он начнёт их видеть, как в своих фантазиях. Хотя ОТП Франции и Америки, звучит неплохо.  
_Благодаря Америке, Франция смог исправить свою тяжёлую экономическую ситуацию, и он не может оставить Америку без благодарности. После его помощи Франция зовёт его к себе и спрашивает как он может ответить ему. После чего Америка поднимает лицо Франции за подбородок и целует. Франция не против и поддаётся Штатам, тот углубляет поцелуй. Прерывая поцелуй, Америка оставляет засосы на шее Франции, пока последний старается убирать всё лишнее со стола. Франция просит не томить Америку и уже начать, на что Америка лишь усмехается и продолжает медленно возбуждать Францию. США берёт инициативу в свои руки и снимает с себя и своего партнёра одежду._

— Земля вызывает Рашу, — перед лицом Роса появляется рука, которая машет из стороны в сторону, — ты вообще слышал о чём мы говорили?

Россия огляделся и увидел что на него смотрят все присутствующие. Америка убрала руку и смотрит на РФ.

— А? Я задумался, можешь повторить?

— Нам нужно, чтобы ты проголосовал за новую реформу предложенную Великобританией и твой голос здесь решающий.

— А самим решить нельзя? Причём здесь я? — возмутился Рос. Из-за этой глупой ерунды ему пришлось бросить свой рисунок по СССР и Третьему Рейху, а он потратил более тридцати шести часов только на позы и черновой вариант их лиц, когда они смотрят друг на друга.

— Ты один из главных членов совета, — напомнил США.

— А, бля.

— Что?

— Ах, да, говорю, — буркнул РФ и взял бумаги

После того как подпись была поставлена, собрание было окончено и Россия первым вышел из зала, проверив не забыл ли он блокнот. Подойдя к лифту, он нажал на кнопку и открыл блокнот для записи нового ОТП.  
Когда лифт приехал и Россия зашёл внутрь к нему присоединился США.

— Спасибо, что подписал. Без него нам было бы туго. — заговорил Америка

— Да ладно, это было необходимо. Да и вряд ли моя подпись что-нибудь решила. Там уже было четыре подписи из пяти, — произнёс РФ и нажал на кнопку первого этажа.

***

После шести собраний. России было уже мало лишь одного блокнотика. У него уже было более четырёх книжечек и те только с рисунками, с разными степенями развратности. Наиболее любимые пары иногда получали свои мини истории с всегда одинаковым концом. Вся его комната была увешана этими рисунками. Также он завёл пару толстых тетрадей для записи своих рассказов. Его самые любимые были: Китай и Япония — на пути к объединению, Америка и Франция — стол переговоров, и СССР с Рейхом — одной войной дело не кончается. Его наблюдения также не прекращались, благодаря чему его рассказы выглядят более живо и естественно. Или канонично, если хотите.  
Однако у всего этого есть и обратная медаль. Многие из членов совета замечают на себе холодный и дикий взгляд России от чего им становится неуютно. И те стараются его избегать. Также им кажется что у Роса появилась какая-то серьёзная проблема, и это так. Ему целую неделю не приходило вдохновение из-за чего пришлось довольствоваться лишь старым, но душа просит нового и горячего, всё интересное было использовано, и не раз. Клише, которые приносили радость и желание большего, теперь приносит лишь отвращение или равнодушие.  
У России началась ломка.  
Ему нужно было придумать что-то революционное, что-то, что заставит его писать пока не сотрутся пальцы, что-то из-за чего его руки не смогут держать карандаш, когда тот будет рисовать. Но что?  
Отсюда и пошла велика Российская депрессия.  
Рос не выходил из дома больше месяца, пытаясь найти что-нибудь новое. Часть работ он выбросил, посчитав их просто неприемлемыми для своего священного ОТП. Каждый раз, когда его звали на прогулку он отказывался аргументируя плохим самочувствием. Оно у него и вправду было. Гоняясь за новой идеей, Россия могла не спать днями, про приём пищи он вспоминал, когда падал в обмороки. Может они были и обусловлены недосыпом, но после того как он просыпался его живот урчал.  
Когда Рос вышел на улицу за покупкой пропитания, он не был готов встретиться лицом к лицу с солнцем из-за чего пришлось возвращаться домой и брать солнечные очки. Только с ними он смог дойти до магазина. Там ему не посчастливилось встретить свою сестру Украину, которая была встревожена состоянием брата. Не каждый день увидишь человека, на котором одежда висит, а мешки под глазами видно даже сквозь очки. Также её очень сильно удивил рацион питания России. Если раньше он в основном брал ингредиенты для своего любимого супа и что-нибудь к чаю, то теперь там были несколько упаковок лапши быстрого питания. Только ей хотелось сказать о вреде такой еды, Россия тут же развернулся и ушёл на кассу.  
Попытки прийти к нему в гости всегда терпели неудачу. Если раньше он был не особо против гостей, то теперь любой прибывший, который стучался в дверь, мог быть награждён громким её хлопком. Или разбитым носом, здесь как повезёт.  
Но так вечно быть не могло и «прогуляв» очередной конгресс терпение главных членов совета лопнуло. Они прислали ему указ, что если на следующем собрании его не будет, то его исключат из совета без права на восстановление. Теперь у России попросту нет выбора. И нужно собираться и идти туда.  
Для начала нужно было привести себя в более-менее человеческий вид. И решил сходить в душ смыть с себя огромное количество краски, которое покрывало всё его тело. Попытки рисовать он не бросал, однако, после очередной неудачи, он, в сердцах, кидал баночки с краской на пол и подбирал обратно. После душа он заметил, как сильно разбиты руки. Мда, падать в квартире в обмороки очень опасно для рук, ибо они всегда будут покрыты синяками и небольшими порезами. Наверно, порезы появились после того, когда он относил стаканчик с кисточками к раковине и организм, который не выдерживал трое суток без сна, сдался. Интересно, сколько он тогда проспал, что кровь успела забограветь и закрыть раны?  
На кухне Рос достал аптечку, обработал и забинтовал раны. Теперь нужно выбрать нормальную одежду, если он выйдет в открытой все увидят бинты, подумают, что он режется ему и без того проблем хватает. Поэтому выбор пал на любимую водолазку серого цвета с длинными рукавами и воротником. Идеально. Теперь возникла небольшая проблема, в плане штанов. Из-за необычной диеты, РФ очень сильно похудел, и если у водолазки есть свойство растягиваться, благодаря чему, можно выбрать на пару размеров меньше и она со временем станет как раз, то у штанов такой удобной функции нет. Придётся искать какие-нибудь старые приличные, и что не мало важно — чистые, штаны. Но ничего такого не было. Поэтому пришлось надеть приличные спортивные треники. Обув старые ботинки, Россия дополнил образ шапкой-ушанкой. Без неё его образ, казался ему чуждым.  
Перед тем как выйти из дома Рос подумал взять блокнот, кто знает, вдруг ему снизойдёт вдохновение и он сделает новые очерки, но если его не будет, то он пройдёт с блокноти, где нарисованы и описаны различные непотребства про других. Он решил взять, новый ничем не испорченный блокнот. Небольшая книжечка на сорок страниц без яркой обложки. Она ему и не нужна, ведь главное не то, что снаружи — а что внутри.

Через двадцать минут Россия прибыл на место назначения и зашёл в зал. В нём сидели уже все участники и явно его только и ждали, что немного странно, ведь собрание должно начаться только через пять минут.

— Мы уже подумали, что ты умер, — воскликнул Британия.

— Не дождёшься, — буркнул Россия и сел за своё место, положив рядом с собой блокнот. Если кто его возьмёт, то ничего провокационного не увидит, — что же такого произошло, что без меня прям жить нельзя?

***

После собрания Россия вышел очень удручённым. Все на этом собрании словно сговорились и решили никак с друг другом нормально не взаимодействовать. Максимум, что ему удалось подметить, это только взволнованный взгляд сестры на себе.  
Как только Рос подошёл к лифту, он нажал на кнопку и начал его ждать. Казалось, что он ползёт медленней улитки. Настолько медленно, что к нему успел прийти Америка и начать разговор.

— Я рад, что ты пришёл.

— Ага, я тоже, — ответил Рос и посмотрел на табло лифта, он на восьмом этаже. Может воспользоваться другим?

— Слушай, а зачем тебе был нужен блокнот, если ты сегодня в нём ничего не писал? — после этого вопроса РФ хотел пойти пешочком по лестнице, да и плюсом полезно для здоровья.

— Я думал, что сегодня будет что-то реально интересное, а вы всего лишь целых два часа обсуждали проблемы без их решения.

— Можно было бы предложить их решения, мы бы с удовольствием послушали, — выдал Америка. Десятый этаж, наконец-то.

После того как Россия с США зашли в лифт никто не попросил их придержать двери. Странно, в зале осталось двадцать человек, на момент ухода России, и только Америка вышел после него.  
Отойдя в угол кабины, Рос вздохнул и посмотрел на блокнот. Ничего. Хобби ничего не приносит и теперь его жизнь будет пуста и безрадостна, как и раньше.  
Лифт остановился, только Россия хотел выйти, как тут же его остановил Америка.

— Раша, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.

— Извини, Штасек, но мы с тобой не встречаемся, чтобы говорить такие фразы, — сказал Рос и хотел уйти, но увидел, что двери лифта закрыты, посмотрев на панель управления, увидел, что Штаты нажал кнопку остановки лифта, они застряли на четвёртом этаже, — что за приколы?

— Говорю же, нам надо поговорить.

— Либо ты меня выпускаешь сам, либо я ломаю твою руку и нажимаю кнопку сам.

— Это будет считаться нападением.

— А это считается удержанием в заложниках.

Отпустив руку России, Америка прижался спиной к панели.

— Россия, в последнее время ты ведёшь себя странно, это заметил не только я, но и остальные, — начал Америка и заметил, что Россия начал набирать что-то по телефону, — ты кому?

— Лифтёру. Раз ты не хочешь по хорошему…- не успел закончить РФ как тут же к нему подошёл Америка и начал отбирать телефон, — не смей!

— У тебя нет даже сил сопротивляться мне, хотя раньше ты мог отбиваться сразу от троих, — заметил Америка и тянул руку вниз, в которой был телефон.

— Да потому что с вами сил никогда не посасёшься, — телефон перелетел в другую руку, — отстань ты, бета-версия Комина¹.

Америка дёрнул за рукав, где находился телефон, но увидел, что под рукавом находятся бинты и с ошарашенным видом отошёл от него.

— Ты режешь себя?

— Нет! Я просто упал со стаканчиком, когда шёл к раковине, и он разбился!

— Как так нужно упасть, чтобы располосовать себе обе руки? — и воспользовавшись запинкой России, он выхватил телефон и отключил его.

— Верни!

— Только после того когда ты мне расскажешь что происходит!

Россия с удовольствием сказал бы, но не мог же он рассказать, что шипперит всех, пишет по ним рассказы и рисует арты. Поэтому стоит выкручиваться из данной ситуации, при этом не запятнав, и не без того не чистую, репутацию. Он уже однажды слышал, что его окрестили, как самого угрюмого, жестокого и холодного человека, которого свет носил.

— Во-первых, я не режусь, я правда упал со стаканчиком и поцарапал руки, могу показать. Ничего серьёзного там нет. Во-вторых, у меня в последнее время были некоторые проблемы, которые я пытался решить, но всё шло прахом и…

— Да? И какие же? Ты всё время прикрываешься проблемами, но никому так и не рассказал, что это за «проблемы».

— Это немного специфические проблемы. И мне стоит решать их одному.

— А может, всё дело в том, что ты сидишь целыми днями и режешься, думая, как наименее болезненно умереть? А этот блокнот, который ты никому не показываешь, наверняка таит в себе всё что с тобой в последнее время происходит! — сделал вывод США. Точно! Блокнот, как он сразу не догадался?

— Хорошо, если ты его считаешь «причиной всех моих бед», то возьми его и ты увидешь, что он полностью пуст и я брал его только для того, чтобы записать сегодняшнее собрание, — Россия протянул блокнот Америке. Тот взял его и открыл.

Блокнот и вправду оказался полностью чистым, за исключением нескольких капель краски в различных местах.

— А теперь будь добр, включи лифт, чтобы мы смогли отправиться по домам.

— Блокнот хоть и чист, но ты мне так и не ответил. Что за проблемы? — Россию это всё достало. Он толкнул Америку в сторону и нажал кнопку запуска лифта.

Америка пытался снова нажать на кнопку, но Россия отстаивал свою позицию и не давал прохода Штатам.  
Защита панели не прошла даром и лифт доехал до первого этажа. После того как Россия выскочила из лифта за ним пошёл Америка. Но Россию волновало другое, его телефон. Выхватив гаджет у злосчастного пендоса, он победоносно пошёл к выходу здания.

— В следующий раз, тебе так просто с рук это не сойдёт и мы возобновим этот разговор!

— Следующего раза не будет.

— Будет, — Америка подбежал к России и вплотную встал к нему, — если не я, то кто-то другой выяснит причину твоего странного поведения. Мы силком выдавим из тебя правду!

— Изнасилование?

— Что? Нет! С чего ты…

— Ну конечно, не всегда всё бывает по обоюдному согласию и иногда бывают жестокие моменты в жизни! — произнёс Россия и посмотрел на Америку, — Штасек, похоже, ты смог решить мою проблему. Я понял, что в жизни не всегда так радужно и светло, и мне стоит спуститься с небес на землю и прибегнуть к насилию.

— Стой! Откуда ты это… — не успел США договорить, как только Россия поцеловал того в лоб и ушёл прочь, — Стоять, Раша! Ты мне должен пообещать, что с людьми ничего плохого не случиться! И объяснить, что происходит!


End file.
